Various architectures and protocols are available for providing voice communications between parties, such as Public Switched Telephone networks, Public Land Mobile networks, and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks. Similar to other networks, VoIP networks handle calls between various parties, including special service calls (e.g., 911 calls). Users expect a certain level of reliability for special service calls.